Freedom re-write
by Zelfra1234
Summary: This story is a rewrite of my other story titled Freedom.
1. prologue

**A.N. Hey dudes I'm here with the first chapter of my rewrite. I hope you enjoy the story.**

 **Disclaimer. I don't own the rights to either percy Jackson or my little pony.**

Prologue one

The beginning of the end

Date unknown.

Time unknown.

Location the cosmos

The Stars start swirling around an old looking man sitting on a dull coloured throne. The man looks up and grabs the largest and brightest of these stars, he briefly peers into the star and sighs.

"Those humans have ruined my creation. All magic is fading from Earth; how did this happen to my best creation."

A new voice appeared making the man look up sharply to the door to see a new person running into the throne room.

"My lord, the souls you have chosen have been reborn."

"Excellent! Which planet of mine are they on."

"Well that's the thing my lord, they are on your greatest creation, equus now known as earth."

Planet: Earth.

Location. Alberta.

Town: Edson.

Time: 8:00 am

P.O.V. Leon Block

All through my childhood I grew up with tales of magic, I prayed in my bones that one day I could feel true magic then I could die happy knowing magic was real. When that feeling finally came, nothing could prepare me for what came next.

The first worst day of my life began on the morning of September 2nd the second day of school. I got woke up this morning by a foreboding feeling running through my very soul. I could feel that something was about to go horribly wrong today.

Before I go any further I should introduce myself.

My name is Leon Block, I am 17 years old, 6ft 5inc, medium build with black hair and special eyes that no one but me knows what they look like. I always wear coloured contact lenses to hide my eyes so people don't freak out. My iris is bright crimson red, with my pupils being a small galaxy swirling in the middle.

This foreboding feeling I got today is putting me on edge, I nearly forgot to put my contacts in this morning. I make my way downstairs to the kitchen to make breakfast for my mom and I. While I am walking down the stairs to the kitchen I get a message from my girlfriend telling me that we got to talk when I get to school. This makes that foreboding feeling I have get weaker, for some reason.

LINE BREAK

Location: jubilee school for St. Catherine's

As my mum is pulling up to the front of the school, that foreboding feeling is back in full force. I get out of my mom's car and as I am turning around I completely miss my mom pushing an unknown button on the driver's wheel. About 10 seconds later it feels like a pulse of air past through me making me freeze for a second wondering what that was. I shrugged it off as the breeze that morning. As I am walking towards the school I completely miss the almost predatory look my mom throws at my back almost as if she found something she has been looking for for a long time.

Location: inside of school on the second floor.

That foreboding feeling refuses to go away today. I don't know what the hell is going to happen today but it is going to be big. I'm thinking this to myself as I am shutting my locker from retrieving my stuff for school. I turn to the left and spot my girlfriend Mai whose full name is Maileen Lynx, also shutting her locker. She notices me and exclaims with a smile.

"Hello there Leon did you sleep well."

"Why yes I did Mai, I slept well." I smile back.

We start walking to our first class location together and Mai is the first one to break the silence that formed.

With a worried expression on her face she asks me.

"Leon did you have a foreboding feeling that something was going to happen today, I have one right now and it's really setting me on edge."

With a mirrored worried expression, I reply.

"Yes I do have that feeling as well. Let's prepare for whatever is going to happen today. Do you have your charm that will get us out of here in case things go to shit?"

Raising her hand Mai replies.

"Yes I have mine, you think we'll need them, if we use them there is no going back home."

"Yes we will need them, I fully believe that we will. I will keep my senses open and if I sense anything show up I will send a message through the ring and we will meet up and go." I say with finality.

"Ok I will keep my eyes on the charm and will make my way to the meeting place."

"Let's hope that it doesn't come to that." I sadly say.

Time skip: math class is boring.

I'm on my way to my locker when I feel it. There are people in vans approaching the school, I don't know how many but there's a lot of them. I send the message

'People approaching in vans, a lot of them. Get to our meeting location.'

I get a message of affirmative come back across the bracelet as I turn around and start walking toward the bathroom for males in the school. Just as I am walking in to the bathroom I sense the people in vans pulling up to the school and getting out of the vans.

I arrive at a stall in the very back of the bathroom. 10 seconds later I get a message on my charm saying 'I'm here'. I send back 'ok activate your charm I'll meet yes there'. Just before I activate the charm to get me out of there I feel a presence that nearly makes me stop short. I feel the presence of my mother walking in with all those military walking into the school. My last thought before I'm whisked away to the safe house I think.

'Did my mother betray me for the military, why'.

Location: safe house number 1.

As soon as everything comes back into focus I drop to the ground and start hugging my knees in shock of what I sensed.

P.O.V. Change, Maileen.

I hear the telltale pop of the teleport spell on Leon's charm and activate mine a few seconds later. Only to arrive at the safe house to a shocking scene. Leon is hugging his knees on the ground mumbling over and over again. "No not her, why'd she do it."

I run over to Leon and kneel down next to him to try to get his attention.

Gently shaking him I ask. "Hey Leo what's wrong? Who are you talking about?"

In a small voice he says. "I know who called the military on us. It was my mother."

His reply sends me reeling back onto my own butt in shock.

He gets up slowly and starts gathering the supplies laying around in a hurry. I get up a few seconds later and ask.

"What are you doing? Why are you packing?"

In a hurried voice back to me he says.

"We can't stay here, they will find this safe house within a few hours, we need to leave to the house I built. They have no idea where that house is or if it even exists. That is the safest place for us now."

10 minutes later.

Everything that is needed has been put into a bag. Me and Leon activate the other destination on our charms and disappear to this house he said he built.

,I had no idea he even built one., was my last thought before we disappeared.


	2. Chapter 1: A Flashback Empire

**Chapter 1: The Flashback Empire**

 **A.N.**

 **I apologize for taking so long my readers. I got caught up in my new ps4 with switching between far cry primal, far cry 4, DOOM, and fallout 4 I haven't found much room for writing. But im proud to say that I am back and the hiatus is over.**

 **Disclaimer. I don't own percy Jackson and the Olympians, or my little pony.**

 **End A.N.**

 **8 days later.**

 **P.O.V. Leon.**

 **Location: 72 Roman hill**

As the days continue to pass with me and my fiancé charging the ring whenever we can spare some energy from both of us and the house reservoir. I can't help but look back and wonder back to the years leading up to this craziness started.

 **Flashback: 4 years ago.**

 **Location: jubilee school for St. Catherine's.**

 **P.O.V. Leon**

My third week at this new school and I already feel that sense as if I'm going to have a life changing event happen today. I'm going to be on my toes today. As I am opening the door to go inside I feel like someone or something is watching me. The feeling is only there for a split second then it goes away as fast as it arrived. I shake my head and continue walking on my way to meet my friend before class.

It's 30 minutes before class and I just now see my friend walking down the hallway getting her stuff from her locker.

"Hello Mai. Ready for social today?" I quizzically ask.

"Not really! It's Monday today, remember?"

"Yeah I remember it is Monday but you have to remember to we are only needing to be in this school till lunch and then we can go to the library to do what we usually do until we go home." I say back smirking at her.

"Oh yeah I remember now. We need to talk when we get there though, I have something to ask you in private."

"Ok I will look forward to this talk."

 **TIME SKIP: 12:30**

 **Location: the public library.**

Me and my friend have just finished doing our usual library stuff before finding a quiet place in the back of the library to talk

"Well I guess I'll start. Leon have you ever had weird things happen to you that can't be explained, things that no one else seems to see?" Mai asks me.

" yes I have had weird things happen to me that fit that description almost daily. It is getting harder to hide."

"I have found an explanation for all of it, it is magic!" Mai says to me.

With a look of contemplation on my face I say.

"Well that explains everything, but how did you figure this out."

Mai hands me a book that looks very old while saying.

"I found this book on my bed last night before falling asleep, I was able to read the first two chapters but something prevented me from reading any further. The book did describe what we did as uncontrolled emotional magic. It also says that the more events of this magic you have the more powerful you are."

While flipping the book I ask quizically.

"How often are yours? Mine are at least 1-3 times a day."

"Mine have never happened more than once a day! This means we are very powerful potential magic users. We can't show anyone though, you know the rumours of what the government does to 'special people' they can't know of this!" She says trembling in fear.

I lean over and hug my friend while saying.

"Everything will be fine, they won't get us."

(Backstory on Mai's fear, she absolutely fears/hates the government for what they have done in the past, what they continue to do to people, and is terrified of what the government is doing now. Anyway back to the hug moment.)

She quietly sobs into my shoulder as I pat on the back and hope we can stay hidden from the government.

 **1 month later**

 **Leon's P.O.V.**

It's been a month since Mai told me that magic exsisted and the relationship we share has quickly grown into something more than best friends. I remember the time we became boyfriend and girlfriend.

 **Location: forest clearing.**

 **P.O.V. Leon.**

My heart gives a jump in my chest as I see my best friend walk into the clearing we found for talking and basic practice of magic. We quickly learned on the third week of our mini training that if we used any more than small amounts of magic we will quickly start bleeding from our eyes, and nose.

Judging from the expression on Mai's face we will be only talking today and not training.

"Hello Mai how are you today, you look like you need to get..." That's all I get out before Mai lunges at me and presses her lips to mine in a intense kiss. My eyes widened in a brief moment of shock before I started kissing Mai back. We had to break apart a minute later to take a breath. I take the time to ask.

"Mai what brought this on, not that I didn't want it or anything but I'm just curious?"

"I've taken the time to think about what we're doing together and I can't help but realize that my feelings for you have grow past 'friend' status and has grown to couple status." She says looking me in the eye.

I just say three words before kissing her again.

"I love you."

 **Flashback end**

That was the third best day of my life. The second big thing that happened was the receiving of the ring that holds infinite energy writhing its confines.

 **Flashback started.**

 **Time: 3 years 8 months earlier**

 **Location: home base forested clearing.**

 **P.O.V. Leon**

It's been 3 months since I got together with my girlfriend Mai and I built a small shack using a combo of magic that is a loophole in the only a small amount of magic used at the same time. Magic can only be used for spells in small amounts or the body will start to destroy itself. I found a way around that by instead of using the funnelled magic for a spell we simply funnel the magic into our body's limbs to increase our strength, and speed. This allows us to lift items greater than our own body weight and strike a hammer with a fast enough blow to drive the nail in with one shot. Making building a small shack extremely quickly. Me and Mai had that shack built in two weeks with this technique. Now me and Mai had a safe house for use in extreme emergencies.

Now back to reality I just returned from a training session about seeing how much magic we can channel into our limbs to push our limits to their maximum to increase our limits to find a package on my bed with a note next to it. I open the package to find a plain gold banded ring with a blue stone in the centre of the ring. The note attached to the ring says.

"Greetings, Leon

I've been watching your progress from the ether and feel that you could use some help. In this package will be a ring, what's so special about the ring you ask well that ring right there is the largest magical battery on your planet. It can hold 200 million units of magic, which would take you 20 years to fully charge. 15 years if your partner Mai helped you to charge it.

The magic you funnel into this ring is set to do two things.

can use the magic in this ring to fuel spells you can't do normally.

is set to do a dimensional travel spell that would transport you and one other to another world where your gifts would be able to be used not hidden.

If you want to leaves this world you now have the ability to do so in about 15-20 years.

We'll have fun tata Leon.

 **Goodbye,**

 **Queen Galaxia."**

"Who the fuck is queen Galaxia? She sounds like an important person." I think to myself.

"Well I better show this to Mai when I see her today"

 **Location skip: safe house number 1.**

 **P.O.V. Leon.**

I remembered to bring the note that came with the ring. While I'm waiting for Mai I push a little of my magic towards the ring to test out its function and nearly gasp as the ring starts lightly glowing as it absorbs the magic I pushed at it.

The door of the shack opens up just as the glow dies down and Mai walks in to the room.

"What did you call an early session for Leon?" She asks.

I just hand her the note without saying anything just silently asking her to read the note.

As she continues to read the note her eyes get wider and wider, when she is finished she is shaking in shock.

"How is this possible we were just handed the one thing we were starting to look for weren't we."

"Yes I believe we were my lynx, we can now leave this rotting world and find a place where we can use the gifts we were given."

 **Flashback end**

The receival of that ring changed every plan me and Mai made in that first few months. We now had an escape possible within 15 years.

Something happened 8 months later that shortened that time by an even further 5 years.

 **Flashback starts.**

 **Time: 8 months after ring.**

 **Location: safe house 1**

 **P.O.V. Leon.**

A weird feeling has gripped me today and it is telling me to go to an unknown place. This feeling is like a concentrated pulse of magic is being directed at me and I need to follow it. The feeling is getting worse it's pulling me there, I have to follow it. There is no time to call Mai, I have to go. I use some of the energy of the ring to teleport to the location it is calling me to.

 **Location: unknown.**

 **P.O.V. Leon.**

When everything comes back into focus I am standing in the middle of a cave looking at a wall of stone with runes covering it. I could only recognize one runs out of all of the runes on the wall, the tune I recognized was a uppercase Z with a symbol for infinity connecting the tips of the Z. I saw this rune in a book that was describing ancient roman symbols on some of there temples.

I felt an urge to touch the wall and it glowed and slowly faded away to reveal a temple like structure that had an extremely close resemblance to the temples in the assassins creed games I have played. The first feeling I got when entering the temple was a rushing invigorating feeling that made me gasp.

It took me two seconds to realize that the feeling was feeling magic itself unleashed. The magic rushing around me sparks a reaction out of the ring causing it to act as if I am pushing magic into the ring. This sparks my curiosity as I reach out to the magic surrounding me and try to push it into the ring. What resulted from that push was the entire feeling of magic surrounding me to be pushed into the ring on my finger. When the lightshow is done I look at the current MU (Magical Units) number of the ring and what I see shocks me.

What the ring was before this event was 4500 signalling my 8 months of charging the ring. It now reads 1,004,500 meaning I just shoved 1,000,000 units of magic in the ring sighing 8 seconds.

 **End chapter**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **A.N.**

 **Hey dudes and dudettes. I'm up with another chapter for ya, this one really heats up so pay attention to the story. I don't want ya to miss any details I subtly slip in.**

 **Disclaimer. I don't own either my little pony or Percy Jackson and the Olympians.**

 **A.N.**

 **Chapter 2: the wrath of RRRAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH.**

 **Time skip. 10 years**

 **Current time. 2 days before New Years solstice.**

 **Location. Safe house #3.**

 **P.O.V. Leon.**

It's only two more days until me and my wife Maileen leave this world for a better one. It's been a rough last decade, the government has found my last two hideouts. It's only been through my radar spell that Maileen and I have even got out safe. This is my last safe house, we either succeed here or all hope is lost for this world. If I have to I'll detonate my magic like a nuke and take down as many bastards as I can with me.

Other than that depressing thought I have been finalizing the last minute preparations for Maileen and My exit from this world. All I have to do now is charge the ring one final time to top it off so it's fully charged.

Before I charge the final million points needed for the ring, I get a feeling in my bones that something is about to go horribly wrong. I shake the feeling away into the background and instead focus on filling the ring with the last amount of energy needed. Once I finish that I end up going to where my wife is packing up the essentials of what we need to survive.

"Hey honey! You almost done packing, or would you like some help?" I ask from the doorway.

"There is one thing you can do. You need to pack up any artifacts that have any remote connection to magic here, then you need to seal up the temple so the government shits can't get in."

"I'll do that now, when we're done we can teleport over to the site to finalize our preparations." I say.

 **Time skip: 24 hours.**

 **Location: Safe house #3.**

 **P.O.V. Leon.**

We finally finished packing up everything and had a good nights rest so we were fully rested for what we were about to do. The last artifact that was picked up was a onetime teleportation crystal I picked up from a disguised magic shop a few years back. The crystal will teleport up to 3 people to a set location then immediately turn to ash to leave no remains.

"Ready to go Hun?" I call out to Mai.

"Yes I am Leon lets go."

And with that I activate the crystal and we disappear in a flash of light, not knowing how horribly wrong this decision was to make.

 **Location: random military base 20 miles from Stonehenge.**

 **P.O.V. Third person.**

"Sir you need to take a look at this." Private Mcann calls out.

An burly looking man named Callan Jackson, also known as General Jackson dropped a folder he was looking through on his desk and walked over to Mcann.

"What is it Private?" Jackson barked.

"Well sir you won't believe this but those two magical a that have been giving us trouble have just teleported to Stonehenge. The magic sensors for that location just detected a magic signature that matches that of teleportation magic, and the satellites picked up this a minute ago."

A video is shown on screen of two people teleporting into the vicinity of Stonehenge before moving inside.

"We've finally cornered them!" Pulling away the general ordered. "Troops mobilize code M, prepare the snipers and capture crew."

 **Location Stonehenge.**

 **P.O.V. Leon.**

As soon as everything comes back into focus again Maileen and I start walking to the centre of Stonehenge to set up the circle. It takes us a few hours to do so but we eventually finish it. After its finished that sense of foreboding returns in full force making me put my guard up further and sit closer to Mai in a attempt to protect her. We start talking about our ritual and the fail safe plan I will use if I don't have enough energy.

"BANG!" Mai falls to the ground taking me with her.

5 miles from Stonehenge 30 minutes previously.

"Alright gentlemen this is as far as we go. Magic target #1 codenamed Merlin, and Magic target #2 codenamed Morgana are holed up in Stonehenge 5 miles from here setting up something we can't identify. Our mission is to take out Morgana and capture Merlin. Any questions? Good now set up shop people."

30 minutes later the temporary base is set up complete with a sniper tower that gives the snipers a view of all of Stonehenge.

"Do you have a clear shot sniper?" General Jackson asked.

"Yes I have a clear shot on Morgana, do I take the shot"

"Yes. FIRE!" General Jackson yells.

 **Location: Stonehenge**

 **Present time**

 **P.O.V. Leon**

"BANG!" Mai falls to the ground taking me with her.

"MAI! MAI!"I desperately yell.

I gently lift up Mai and lightly shake her repeating the same words over and over again.

"No no no this can't be happening Mai please don't be dying please." In the middle of my crying I hear Mai cough and try to say something.

"Leon you *cough* need to start it now or all our *cough* work is wasted."

"I won't leave without you Mai I won't!" I say in the midst of sobbing.

"You have to I won't make it, *cough* my body won't survive the journey through the portal now. You have to go for me." Her hand falls from her chest as the last of her life bleeds from her eyes.

My body is in shock. I start holding Mai closer to me as my sobbing slowly ceases and turns into anger at those who killed her. My anger turns into wrath which causes me to lay my wife down reverently with her arms crossed over her chest. Before walking to the centre of the ritual I grab her wedding ring from her finger and put it on mine, this is my last momento of my wife

My wrath explodes out of my chest in a primal scream which sends a shockwave of magic out of me which doesn't go unnoticed by the military that killed Mai.

 **Location 5 miles from Stonehenge.**

 **Present time.**

 **P.O.V. General Jackson.**

The binoculars I'm looking through at the Stonehenge show that the shot hit.

"Good job sniper, Morgana's down gentlemen." I exclaim.

One of the privates working on the magic sensor look up worriedly at me and says frantically at the same time a primal scream echoed from Stonehenge.

"Sir a wave of magic just pulsed from Stonehenge that tripped off every magic sensor on the planet."

"WHAT!" I say as I'm running over.

The radar screen monitoring magic all over the earth is registering magic all over the earth is being pulled to Stonehenge.

About 20 seconds later everything explodes in a flash of light obliterating everything for 25 miles.

 **Location: Stonehenge.**

 **Time: just 1 minute before explosion.**

 **P.O.V. Leon.**

As I stand in the centre of Stonehenge pulling the magic of the earth to this point in preparation of my last surprise before leaving. I say my final goodbye to my wife Mai, And wish her a good afterlife. I raise my arms in a T formation as I prepare to set off my nuke and just as the portal opens up and sucks me inside I activate my Nuke I set up with earths magic completely obliterating every thing for 25 miles.

My last thought before everything goes black is. "Goodbye my Lynx. I've avenged you. I will live for you. I will survive.

 **Location: Equs also known as Equestria.**

 **Time: mid-day, end of war council.**

 **P.O.V. Celestia.**

(A.N. I don't know how to speak old English so the sisters will be speaking regular English. A.N.)

"This war is getting out of hand sister!" Luna exclaims.

Tiredly rubbing my hooves against my forehead I reply.

"I know Luna queen Chrysalis is getting bolder, I fear she will be desperate soon."

Before I can say anything a pulse of magic goes through the room leaving as fast as it arrived stunning me into shock.

"Did you feel that sister?"

"Yes I did Luna it seems that someone is attempting to use the portal ritual our parents created. But for such a person to be able to channel enough power to do so is almost more shocking than that." I reply with a shiver.

"Should we check it out sister?" Luna questions.

"We shall!"

 **Location switch: old clearing in middle of the woods.**

"The pulses are becoming more rhythmic, the portal will open soon sister."

"It seems that way as well. Let me try the viewing spell that mother made to see what's happening on the other end."

With a brief charge of magic a window opens up showing the other end of the portal.

The first thing I saw on the portal was two beings who were most likely the mythical humans walking around circular stone ruins checking runes etched on the surface and etching more runes on the stone rings. When they seemed to find the runes satisfactory they went and sat down on one of the stone rings talking about how they were going to finally leave this world, and the male looking one was saying how there should be enough magic in the ring for the spell to work. If not then he was going to pull magic from the planet to cover the rest.

A great bang rang through the air causing the female to collapse taking the male with her.

I was shocked again to see the male pull his hand away from the girls back to find it coated in blood. The male was instantly picking up the female and pleading with her not to die over and over again.

The female called the male what I believe is his name which was Leon, then she started weakly saying that Leon needed to leave now or all there work is wasted. Leon was saying he won't leave without what I assume is the girls name Mai. With an even weaker voice she started saying that her body won't make it through the portal now and to go and live for her. With a last breath the girl manages to hold the cheek of the man before her hand falls from his face to softly thump against the ground.

The man just held her close for a few seconds before gently placing her on the ground and reverently crossing her arms in the burial position. The man slowly got up and started walking over to the center of the ring. The man stilled and slowly started shaking in what I assumed was anger, then only a moment later giving off a primal sounding scream that caused the distortion of the window for a few seconds.

When the window came back into focus me and my sister gasped at the sight. There were pulses flowing into the circle where the man stood and seemed to enter the man. My sister Luna and I can feel the magic being channeled through this man from where we stood. The man opened his arms wide and started to flicker and change before a last primal scream explodes from the man as he falls through a newly made portal beneath him, as everything explodes around him causing the window to completely fail.

Just after it failed a portal opens up above us dropping the male we saw in the window onto the ground. I rushed into action snapping off a levitation spell before he hits the ground with Luna preparing the teleport spell back to the castle.

 **Meanwhile**

 **Location unknown.**

 **Time unknown.**

 **POV. Lord of magic.**

Just as I was beginning my daily relaxation I feel whispers of magic that direct my attention towards my greatest creation earth.

With a wave of my hand I open a scrutiny window to the location the whispers spoke of.

I see my two chosen in the process of setting up a ritual at the centre of magic on earth. I see them finish there preparations and go and rest on one of the inner rings of the circle. A few minutes later I hear a loud bang which causes the female chosen to collapse on the ground. The male chosen removes his hands from behind her back to see them covered in blood. The male shares a few last words with the female and gently places her down in a burial position. As he does this I can see him shaking in obvious rage as energy slowly begins to pulse from him into the reaches of the planet in a call for energy.

The male walks to the center of the inner ring and releases a primal scream as the magic of the planet answers the call and rushes to the circle. Over the period of a minute I see the energy rushing to the planet divert and do two things. It firsts starts charging the runes in both the inner and outer rings, second it starts forming a rather unstable ball of energy. As a portal starts to open below the male he opens his arms to a T and gives off one last primal scream before falling through the portal and the unstable energy explodes taking everything for 25 miles with it.

"Well my chosen one that was a rather spectacular exit, I hope to see more spectacular feats from you in the future." With a smile I save my hand through the screen cutting off the connection to earth.

 **A.N. Well that escalated quickly, how about that.**

 **Let me say now I'm sorry for taking so long to post a chapter I got caught up in video games and had a bad case of writers block. But now I'm back hopefully.**

 **Let me know what you guys think and I'll see ya next time.**


	4. Chapter 3

p class="m_-921860996012308302p1" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"strongspan class="m_-921860996012308302s1"Chapter 3. Waking up is a pain./span/strong/p  
p class="m_-921860996012308302p2" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" /p  
p class="m_-921860996012308302p1" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"strongspan class="m_-921860996012308302s1"A.N. Sorry for the long absence i got pulled in by like 5 video games that ate my time like mad. i hope ill update more frequently now. hope you all like the chapter/span/strong/p  
p class="m_-921860996012308302p1" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"strongspan class="m_-921860996012308302s1"A.N./span/strong/p  
p class="m_-921860996012308302p2" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" /p  
p class="m_-921860996012308302p2" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" /p  
p class="m_-921860996012308302p1" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"strongspan class="m_-921860996012308302s1"Location Equestria./span/strong/p  
p class="m_-921860996012308302p1" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"strongspan class="m_-921860996012308302s1"Time skip 1000 years./span/strong/p  
p class="m_-921860996012308302p1" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"strongspan class="m_-921860996012308302s1"POV Leon./span/strong/p  
p class="m_-921860996012308302p2" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" /p  
p class="m_-921860996012308302p1" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"span class="m_-921860996012308302s1"With a gasp I jerk into a upright position, continuing to gasp for air I attempt to get a look at my surroundings to see weathered and moss covered stone all around me./span/p  
p class="m_-921860996012308302p2" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" /p  
p class="m_-921860996012308302p1" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"span class="m_-921860996012308302s1"It took a long time to be able to come back to my body from my soul being disconnected from it. Before I start remembering what adventures I had I look around to gain my bearings. Sending a pulse of magic from my current point to identify where my body landed after going through the portal showed that I'm currently in the lowermost reaches of a castle. An answering pulse reaches me from somewhere else above me making me stiffen./span/p  
p class="m_-921860996012308302p2" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" /p  
p class="m_-921860996012308302p1" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"span class="m_-921860996012308302s1"Someone is in the castle looking for me, and I just gave away my position. I'm and idiot for doing that. It could be an enemy, I get down off the tattered remnants of a bed I was laying in and start to move towards the door but I hear voices that are getting louder coming towards the door. I rush into the corner behind where the door would open up, I snap a illusion spell making me unnoticeable to anyone, I also mask as much of my magic as I can to prevent the one who answered my call from sensing class="m_-921860996012308302Apple-converted-space" /span/span/p  
p class="m_-921860996012308302p2" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" /p  
p class="m_-921860996012308302p1" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"span class="m_-921860996012308302s1"After I finish that I stand as still as possible to listen to the voices I hear approaching this room./span/p  
p class="m_-921860996012308302p2" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" /p  
p class="m_-921860996012308302p1" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"span class="m_-921860996012308302s1""Rarity I know you believe the pulse we felt coming from here was done unconsciously but I'm telling you you have to be awake to send a pulse like that out. I've felt the difference between unconscious and conscious magic pulses before." An unknown voice to me says./span/p  
p class="m_-921860996012308302p2" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" /p  
p class="m_-921860996012308302p1" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"span class="m_-921860996012308302s1""Alright twilight I concede I just hope that the person we were sent by the princess to retrieve from where she placed him is trustworthy. We only know as much as the princess knows about him which is next to nothing dear." The aforementioned Rarity explains./span/p  
p class="m_-921860996012308302p2" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" /p  
p class="m_-921860996012308302p1" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"span class="m_-921860996012308302s1""I know that, and I hope so to." The one named twilight sighs./span/p  
p class="m_-921860996012308302p2" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" /p  
p class="m_-921860996012308302p1" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"span class="m_-921860996012308302s1"Another voice relies in a slightly arrogant sounding class="m_-921860996012308302Apple-converted-space" /span/span/p  
p class="m_-921860996012308302p1" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"span class="m_-921860996012308302s1""Well in any case girls we are approaching the room this person is supposed to be in."/span/p  
p class="m_-921860996012308302p1" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"span class="m_-921860996012308302s1""Now twilight why do we call this person we are fetching a person and not a pony ? I would assume there is a reason for that." The one called rarity explains./span/p  
p class="m_-921860996012308302p1" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"span class="m_-921860996012308302s1""There is a simple reason for that rarity. The reason is that the person were fetching isn't a pony so we won't be calling him one." There is silence after who I believe is twilight answered./span/p  
p class="m_-921860996012308302p2" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" /p  
p class="m_-921860996012308302p1" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"span class="m_-921860996012308302s1"The door opens towards me hiding me from the rest of the room and a voice sounds from right in front of me/span/p  
p class="m_-921860996012308302p2" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" /p  
p class="m_-921860996012308302p1" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"span class="m_-921860996012308302s1""This person isn't a pony well how about that. On another note, what do we do if this person is awake and not asleep? Because there is no one in this room."span class="m_-921860996012308302Apple-converted-space" /span/span/p  
p class="m_-921860996012308302p1" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"span class="m_-921860996012308302s1"Rarity says with slight fear in her voice./span/p  
p class="m_-921860996012308302p2" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" /p  
p class="m_-921860996012308302p1" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"span class="m_-921860996012308302s1""What!" Two voices ring out as three shapes rush into the room to stand next to my old resting class="m_-921860996012308302Apple-converted-space" /span/span/p  
p class="m_-921860996012308302p2" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" /p  
p class="m_-921860996012308302p1" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"span class="m_-921860996012308302s1"As they start to talk fast amongst each other I work my way around the door wincing as it squeaks before I'm completely out of the door. I take off running replacing my illusion with a true invisibility spell to keep myself hidden. I hear behind me as the group of three react to the feel of my magic releasing from my hold on class="m_-921860996012308302Apple-converted-space" /span/span/p  
p class="m_-921860996012308302p2" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" /p  
p class="m_-921860996012308302p1" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"span class="m_-921860996012308302s1"There frantic voices saying that I have left the room fade as I get farther away from this room. I take a few passages and Go through quite a few rooms only to end up in which I recognize as a throne room but it is in disarray. Before the three ponies who followed me get close I rush to the throne and sit down on it flooding the room with my magic so they can't find the source of it and I also snap off a quick ventriloquist spell just before the three ponies walk into the throne room and instantly flinch from the feel of my magic./span/p  
p class="m_-921860996012308302p2" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" /p  
p class="m_-921860996012308302p1" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"span class="m_-921860996012308302s1"I finally get a look at the three ponies and they are from left to rightspan class="m_-921860996012308302Apple-converted-space" /span/span/p  
p class="m_-921860996012308302p1" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"span class="m_-921860996012308302s1"A purple pony with a purple and blue mane, with stars on her flank, a white pony with a purple mane, with three diamonds on her flank, and a light blue pony with a rainbow mane, and a cloud with a rainbow coloured lightning bolt coming out of it on her class="m_-921860996012308302Apple-converted-space" /span/span/p  
p class="m_-921860996012308302p2" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" /p  
p class="m_-921860996012308302p1" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"span class="m_-921860996012308302s1""I wouldn't be surprised if the last pony was named rainbow." I amusingly think to myself./span/p  
p class="m_-921860996012308302p2" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" /p  
p class="m_-921860996012308302p1" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"span class="m_-921860996012308302s1"All three ponies reach the centre of the throne room before the purple one whose voice identifies her as twilight echoes into the room./span/p  
p class="m_-921860996012308302p1" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"span class="m_-921860996012308302s1""We know your here, why are you hiding? We mean you no harm."span class="m_-921860996012308302Apple-converted-space" /span/span/p  
p class="m_-921860996012308302p2" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" /p  
p class="m_-921860996012308302p1" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"span class="m_-921860996012308302s1""How am I supposed to believe that? What proof you mean me no harm do you offer?" My voice echoes from everywhere at once./span/p  
p class="m_-921860996012308302p2" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" /p  
p class="m_-921860996012308302p1" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"span class="m_-921860996012308302s1""Twilight steps forward a step and says./span/p  
p class="m_-921860996012308302p1" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"span class="m_-921860996012308302s1""We have no proof, we only have our word. If that's not enough then do we really look like we are in a position to bring any harm to you."/span/p  
p class="m_-921860996012308302p2" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" /p  
p class="m_-921860996012308302p1" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"span class="m_-921860996012308302s1""No you don't but I won't be leaving here without proof that you truly mean no harm to me." I say resoundedly./span/p  
p class="m_-921860996012308302p2" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" /p  
p class="m_-921860996012308302p1" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"span class="m_-921860996012308302s1""Will the person who sent us here coming and saying how we mean no harm proof enough for you." Twilight says a little annoyed at my being stubborn/span/p  
p class="m_-921860996012308302p2" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" /p  
p class="m_-921860996012308302p1" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"span class="m_-921860996012308302s1""It will be. When I have my proof I'll drop my invisibility." I respond back./span/p  
p class="m_-921860996012308302p2" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" /p  
p class="m_-921860996012308302p1" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"span class="m_-921860996012308302s1"The purple one sighs and takes out a roll of parchment and writes a quick note before sending it off with a small flash of blue fire./span/p  
p class="m_-921860996012308302p2" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" /p  
p class="m_-921860996012308302p1" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"strongspan class="m_-921860996012308302s1"P.O.V. Switch: Celestia./span/strong/p  
p class="m_-921860996012308302p1" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"strongspan class="m_-921860996012308302s1"Location: royal chambers./span/strong/p  
p class="m_-921860996012308302p2" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" /p  
p class="m_-921860996012308302p1" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"span class="m_-921860996012308302s1"As I finish lowering the sun and my sister Luna raises the moon a small flash of blue fire flares In front of me leaving a scroll behind. I use my magic to unroll it and my eyes snap open as I read it. A teleport spell is already on my focus as I finish the letter and disappear in a flash to the throne room of my old castle./span/p  
p class="m_-921860996012308302p2" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" /p  
p class="m_-921860996012308302p1" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"strongspan class="m_-921860996012308302s1"P.O.V. Switch back to Leon./span/strong/p  
p class="m_-921860996012308302p1" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"strongspan class="m_-921860996012308302s1"Location: throne room of the old castle./span/strong/p  
p class="m_-921860996012308302p2" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" /p  
p class="m_-921860996012308302p1" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"span class="m_-921860996012308302s1"A flash shows up and deposits a pony which I've only seen once before and I realize they are telling the truth. A desire to mess with them a little further pops into my head and I class="m_-921860996012308302Apple-converted-space" /span/span/p  
p class="m_-921860996012308302p2" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" /p  
p class="m_-921860996012308302p1" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"span class="m_-921860996012308302s1""Hello princess it's been awhile since I saw you last, hasn't it?" I say./span/p  
p class="m_-921860996012308302p2" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" /p  
p class="m_-921860996012308302p1" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"span class="m_-921860996012308302s1""It has been a long time Leon. Is this the proof you required?" Celestia asks class="m_-921860996012308302Apple-converted-space" /span/span/p  
p class="m_-921860996012308302p2" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" /p  
p class="m_-921860996012308302p1" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"span class="m_-921860996012308302s1""It is but I have one last question to make absolutely sure. What was the last thing you said to me when you tracked down my soul a few days after I arrived here?" I say with a smirk on my face./span/p  
p class="m_-921860996012308302p2" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" /p  
p class="m_-921860996012308302p1" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"span class="m_-921860996012308302s1"A blush bursts into existence on Celestias cheeks as she replies./span/p  
p class="m_-921860996012308302p1" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"span class="m_-921860996012308302s1""I said to have a nice time where your soul was calling you and then slipped and fell on my face in the mud. It was very embarrassing."span class="m_-921860996012308302Apple-converted-space" /span/span/p  
p class="m_-921860996012308302p2" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" /p  
p class="m_-921860996012308302p1" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"span class="m_-921860996012308302s1"A chuckle springs from both my lips and the three ponies behind Celestia as I get up and levitate to on top of the throne before dropping my invisibility spell and my ventriloquist spell. I'm still chuckling when I dropped the spells so there eyes spring to my location. The three smaller ponies eyes widen as this is the first time they've seen class="m_-921860996012308302Apple-converted-space" /span/span/p  
p class="m_-921860996012308302p2" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" /p  
p class="m_-921860996012308302p1" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"span class="m_-921860996012308302s1"Celestias eyes widen as she feels my magic encompassing the room around her. Making her give me a look of slight awe at my power she's feeling surrounding her. I start reigning my power in and pulling it back to my body's core. The three ponies behind Celestia start to relax as the feeling of my power leaves the class="m_-921860996012308302Apple-converted-space" /span/span/p  
p class="m_-921860996012308302p2" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" /p  
p class="m_-921860996012308302p1" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"span class="m_-921860996012308302s1""So what do I owe the pleasure of this visit to my obviously humble abode Celestia?" I say with an amused smile./span/p  
p class="m_-921860996012308302p2" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" /p  
p class="m_-921860996012308302p1" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"span class="m_-921860996012308302s1""I felt the pulse of Magic that went through the land signifying your body calling your soul back, and thought that you would want to wake in familiar company."span class="m_-921860996012308302Apple-converted-space" /span/span/p  
p class="m_-921860996012308302p2" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" /p  
p class="m_-921860996012308302p1" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"span class="m_-921860996012308302s1"Before she can continue speaking I feel a small pulse of magic that could have only come from another human./span/p  
p class="m_-921860996012308302p2" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" /p  
p class="m_-921860996012308302p1" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"span class="m_-921860996012308302s1""Hold on Celestia I'll be right back I felt something I need to investigate."span class="m_-921860996012308302Apple-converted-space" /span/span/p  
p class="m_-921860996012308302p1" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"span class="m_-921860996012308302s1"Before she can say anything more I zip off on the air currents to be location of the pulse only to see a small swirling portal. A second later I see a human walk through it and fall on there knees panting in exertion./span/p  
p class="m_-921860996012308302p2" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" /p  
p class="m_-921860996012308302p1" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"strongspan class="m_-921860996012308302s1"A. class="m_-921860996012308302Apple-converted-space" /span/span/strong/p  
p class="m_-921860996012308302p1" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"strongspan class="m_-921860996012308302s1"Hello and welcome back my readers to a new chapter from my story I'm glad you all stick around and read this/span/strong/p  
p class="m_-921860996012308302p1" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"strongspan class="m_-921860996012308302s1"Do any of you want to see a full story made out of thespan class="m_-921860996012308302Apple-converted-space" /span/span/strong/p  
p class="m_-921860996012308302p1" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"strongspan class="m_-921860996012308302s1"A hunts damnation oneshot I wrote. If you want it let me know in the reviews./span/strong/p  
p class="m_-921860996012308302p1" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"strongspan class="m_-921860996012308302s1"Anyway goodbye./span/strong/p  
p class="m_-921860996012308302p1" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"strongspan class="m_-921860996012308302s1"A.N./span/strong/p 


End file.
